hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5185 (6th June 2019)
Summary As Grace prepares to kill Harry, Liam stands between Harry and the gun, and he and Jesse manage to talk her down. Later, Lisa works out that Liam caused the hit-and-run, but he refuses to reveal Mercedes's part. Peri and Leela are horrified when Ste tries to force Peri to take off her bridesmaids dress in the street, and Leela has to stop Ste by flooring him with a punch. Mercedes turns back to drugs and gets high during The Loft Salsa night. A jealous Goldie manages to convince Cindy that she doesn't want to live with Joel. Plot Jesse informs Liam that Grace has tricked Harry. Harry arrives at Sylver's Workshop, where Grace points her gun at him. Ste storms over to the Maaliks' house to confront Peri. She posts a picture to social media and Ste realises where she is. Grace refuses to accept that Harry is innocent as Liam, Jesse and Lisa arrive. Liam stands in between Grace and Harry, and tells her that if she wants to kill Harry, she'll have to go through him. A jealous Goldie invites herself to join Joel and Cindy. Liam tries to make out that he's helping Grace. Liam reminds Grace that she hasn't been "the Grace Black" for years. She puts the gun down and bursts into tears. Jesse and Liam comfort her whilst Lisa comforts Harry. Mercedes isn't pleased when Breda forces her and Sylver to join Breda and Jack to Salsa night at The Loft. Goldie brings up how Gavin got electrocuted, Milo was crushed by a car and Mac got murdered whilst Cindy was a lodger. However, it backfires when Joel compliments Cindy. Goldie manages to embarrass Joel and make Cindy leave, to Joel's horror and her delight. Lisa is suspicious when Liam walks out, and decides to confront him. Ste asks Peri to speak to her. She (as well as Yasmine, Misbah, Leela and Liberty) is furious when Ste says that first she'll be involved with the wedding planning, then they'll marry her off. Ste tries to force Peri to take the outfit off, hurting her in the process. Leela stops Ste by flooring him with a punch. Leela begins to feel guilty about hitting Ste and blames herself for what's happened. Ste is upset about the incident. Peri tells Leela that Ste is not "their Ste" anymore. Jonny tells Ste that he can take a step back from the group if he has to, to sort things out. Misbah comforts Peri and offers to find her a different bridesmaid dress. Peri refuses, telling Misbah that she will wear the outfit regardless of what Ste thinks. Jack gives Breda a dance lesson. Liam informs Mercedes that Grace has attempted to shoot Harry. Misbah finds an upset Harry and asks if he's OK. She tries to comfort him, offering to buy him a cup of tea on the way home. Mercedes snorts cocaine inside The Loft bathroom. Harry is upset when he thinks that James doesn't believe him. Harry informs James that Grace tried to shoot him and gets upset that James doesn't believe him. James comforts Harry and assures him that he'll stand by Harry. Joel confronts Goldie. Goldie tells Joel that he was trying to protect Cindy. Goldie almost tells Joel that she has feelings for him. He realises that she has feelings for him and, after giving her two reasons why they can't be together, they kiss. Ste unfriends Peri on social media. Lisa confronts Liam over the crash. He admits that he ran over Grace, omitting Mercedes's part in the accident. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019